1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity sensor, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
For example, JP-A-2008-76264 discloses a composite sensor in which an IC chip, an angular velocity detection element, and an acceleration detection element are accommodated in layers in a package. However, in such a configuration, a drive signal of the angular velocity detection element is mixed as noise in a detected signal of the acceleration detection element or a digital signal input to or output from the IC chip is mixed as noise in a detection signal of the acceleration detection element, and thus there is a problem that detection accuracy deteriorates.